Keep calm, breath and realize (Raphael x Reader)
by tenebi
Summary: The reader helps Raphael meditating. Part 4 of Lucky and The Red Ranger


Have you ever realized or understood something and it changed your entire perception of your life, your situation and your world?

It happened to him that day when he saw her leave. He didn't realize how dark his world was before he met her.

When you entered the Lear, you found Raphael alone in the dojo. He looked as if he was meditating which was weird because he always told you he hated it.

You watched him for a bit, he seemed really annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not even opening his eyes

"Spying on you, to find your weakness," you said in a sassy tone

"I think you already know plenty of my weakness," he said in the same tone looking into your eyes with a grin on his face

"But I need to discover your ultimate weakness, in order to defeat you," you said amplifying the act

"In that case, I must destroy you, you are too much of threat," he said pointing one of his say at you

Then he periodically charged at you and fake stabbed you

"Ugh" you faked faith

"it shouldn't have ended like this," he said holding his fist, with the worst acting tone which made you crack a little laugh so he decided to keep overacting and started monologing about how great he was and his importance in the world. Making you laugh for real and he ended up cracking too and joined you in the laughter.

A couple of minutes later. You both stopped laughing and he extended his hand to help you get him. Well, in fact, he probably used to much strength cause you felt your body leaving the ground for a small second. As if he had trouble controlling his strength.

"so tell me red ranger, what are you doing here?" you asked

"I am meditating" he replied obviously too proud admit any defeat

You gave him a look saying" I ain't buying your bullshit"

" okay trying"

" want me to leave ?"

" no… I mean I can't do anything so I don't mind"

" do you want me to help you ?" you ask looking at him with a mix of mockery and genuine sympathy

"…. Okay….." he mumbled

" perfect… so do you know why it isn't working?"

" I think, I can't stay still or I don't know …." He said looking away

" have you trained today?" you asked with a "mom" voice

"…. No ?" he said a bit confused

" okay I see" you walked toward the punching bag and got behind it

" come here, you are going to give me 20 series of 16 quick punches at that tempo*," you said as you snap your finger giving a pretty fast tempo

" okay sure but you think you can hold this bag "

" bruh I ran with someone on my back with broken ribs… and then go shot and I was still able to run, I think I can handle it"

He backed up a bit blinking as if he realized that yeah you were pretty tough.

Half an hour later

" god you have a shit lot of energy, Red Ranger," you said

An hour later

" Okay I can't feel my arms now," he said

"good… dammit, next to the actual meditation" you respond as you let yourself fell to the ground

You took his hand and squeezed them a bit, but when he squeezed back you realize how uncontrolled it was. You thought he mustn't be used to that type of contact.

" follow my lead," you said as you stared into his eyes, then closed them

You took a debt breath, hold it and then release. He did the same.

He could feel the warmth off your hands, the pulse of your blood, the energy emanating from your body

You felt the pressure of his grip, the insecurity of the hold, you could feel how powerful his hands were.

He hoped you couldn't see his embarrassments, he didn't know why but holding your hands made him feel weak.

When you hold his hands, you almost taste something you wish you'd never taste ever again.

But you both let go of those though and focused on the breathing.

A couple of minutes later

"So do you think you can do it now? "You asked him, whispering

He nodded and he let go of your hands and you slowly walk out.

As your presence faded away, Raphael felt some kind of emptiness, something was missing and he started to realize what it was.

When you close the door of your apartment, you grabbed the fabric of your shirt next to your chest.

"Oh god, it's nothing, we just got closer and our bond got stronger and I am just craving physical contact, with Alexander always traveling …. Oh god please I don't want to" you said to yourself scared.

Epilogue

This night has Raphael want for a "walk" alone, he came across the building where your apartment was, your curtain was close but he could see the light of escaping from the inside.

"At least I hope that weakness is hidden well enough" he prayed


End file.
